


as a bird hasteth to the snare

by Bushwah



Series: we the clay [16]
Category: Fake AH Crew (Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cults, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Boss/Employee Relationship, Class Issues, Come play, Consensual Infidelity, Consensual Non-Consent, Consent Issues, Dehumanization, Dirty Talk, Emotional Manipulation, Exhibitionism, Fighting for Dominance, Gaslighting, Heteronormativity, Humiliation, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, Masturbation, Men who have sex with men, Misgendering, Objectification, Orgasm Control, Rape, Rape reversal, Sexual Harassment, Slurs, fear kink, non-consensual domesticity, power bottom jeremy dooley, rape by envelopment, sex work stigma, unusual profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/Bushwah
Summary: In hindsight, Geoff maybe shouldn't've tried to fuck Jeremy.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Geoff Ramsey, Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey, Jeremy Dooley/Geoff Ramsey, Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood, Michael Jones/Geoff Ramsey, Ryan Haywood/Geoff Ramsey
Series: we the clay [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643119
Kudos: 14





	as a bird hasteth to the snare

**Author's Note:**

> This is an FPF fic based exclusively on the Fake AH Crew lore as set forth by Rooster Teeth Productions. This work owes an additional debt of thanks to Wren wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com and their collab partner Threatie alastair-made-me-undo-it.tumblr.com, posting collaboratively as Wrespawn on the AO3, for their contributions to the FAHC fandom.
> 
> All major characters in this series are abusive, in that they use abuse tactics in conducting their relationships. However, the degree of trauma they inflict depends on a variety of factors, within and outside their control. Abusive acts committed from a position of extreme power, such as Jack's control over the respawn machine (regarding the crew) or the other Fakes' access to it (regarding outsiders), are both particularly damaging and particularly unjustifiable.
> 
> Rape/Non-Con, Consensual Non-Consent: Geoff's a serial rapist and has raped Ryan and Michael. Geoff is under the impression he's raped Gavin, but Gavin is implied to have seen the act as consensual non-consent.
> 
> Attempted Rape, Rape Reversal, Sexual Harassment: In this fic, Geoff tries to rape Jeremy, but Jeremy turns the tables and rapes Geoff back. There's implications that this may be a recurring thing.
> 
> Misgendering: Jeremy casually uses feminine language to describe himself.
> 
> Slurs, Sex Work Stigma: Geoff makes a derogatory comment about sex workers (including the word "whore") and Jeremy uses the word "slut" in self-reference.
> 
> Heteronormativity: Geoff has serious internalized and externalized issues regarding m/m sexual interaction and his role in same, including degrading bottoms and looking down on men who have consensual sexual encounters with men.
> 
> An additional note on age: Jeremy's somewhere in the 18-23 range, probably on the later end. Geoff refers to him as a "kid" and a "boy"; however, this is Geoff being condescending, not Jeremy being underage.

In hindsight, Geoff maybe shouldn't've tried to fuck Jeremy.

The boy had been _Ryan's_ choice. Obviously Ryan was going to pick a pervert who liked getting buttfucked a little too much.

Nailing Jeremy quickly came to resemble riding a tiger: the only way through was to cling on for dear life. “I got you, boss,” Jeremy murmurs between sucking Geoff's nipple, rocking his hips up against Geoff's cock, and it feels _good_ , shockingly so, but Geoff just wanted to fuck the boy, not make a whole production of it—Jeremy's arm is around his back, pulling his body close, and Geoff doesn't want to stop him, doesn't want to stop _this_ , but—fuck.

He was expecting him to be like Michael, resigned to his fate. (Geoff gets a kick out of how obviously Michael would prefer to be somewhere else when Geoff's fucking him.) Or like Gavin, screaming and struggling until he's pinned down properly. Or even like Ryan, although Rimmy Tim doesn't have the seniority for it—all wounded dignity, like he thinks he's above the whole affair.

Heh. Affair. No, Jack fully supports him in his amatory adventures. She wants him to have what he wants, and if what he wants is someone else's body, that's that. She's not affected by petty emotions like jealousy. She knows he's hers.

But right now Ryan's toy is taking Geoff's cock like a whore with every indication of enjoyment, and Jack help him, Geoff's absolutely going to get off on it.

The boy's blasted confidence is the worst part. Jeremy knows exactly what he's doing.

“That's right, boss.” Jeremy flashes a smile at him, smug teeth, white trash bastard. “This won't hurt a bit.”

Jeremy grabs Geoff's back with both hands—including the one that was _just_ on his own dick, blech—and flips him over. Geoff's dick falls out, and he lets out an involuntary whimper.

“Shh.” Jeremy is smirking above him. “Easy now. Let me make you feel good.”

Jeremy guides Geoff back into him, and Geoff hears a humiliating little noise spill from his mouth as his hips jerk up, burying himself in Jeremy's ass again.

“See, that wasn't so hard, was it?” Jeremy bites his lip, still damnably smug, fucking himself on Geoff's cock. “Shoulda told me sooner, boss, we coulda been doing this all along. You know how much my slutty hole loves being _filled_.”

Geoff doesn't know why those words sound like a threat, but they're making his hips twitch anyway. Or maybe consequently. Jeremy's just a _kid_ , where does he get off treating the Kingpin like that?

“Do you know who I am?” Geoff rasps.

Jeremy chuckles. “'Course I do, boss. You're the next man that's gonna come in this sweet ass. Fuck, you fuck your wife with that dick?”

Geoff squeezes his eyes shut as he comes.

When he opens them again, he sees Jeremy lounging back against his headboard with Jack's pillow propped behind his head, jerking off.

“Get out,” Geoff growls.

“That any way to treat a girl on the morning after?” Jeremy is breathing heavily, but his words are unmistakable. “'Sides, I'm almost done. _Boss._ ”

Jeremy twists his hand over the head of his dick once, twice, and comes all over the bed. It gets on Geoff's leg, too. Geoff grabs the sheet and pulls over enough of it to wipe it off.

“Right,” Jeremy says, and slouches off the bed. “Call me when you need me,” he tosses over his shoulder as he leaves the room without closing the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Proverbs 7:23.


End file.
